El asiento de adelante
by Jiyuu Akabane
Summary: "En la clase Spartoi del Shibusen siempre ha habido un asiento vacío" Eso no podía ser menos relevante para Soul Evans, un alumno rebelde de esa escuela n embargo el día que ese asiento vacío sea ocupado Soul tendrá que acostumbrarse a ver la espalda de una chica ¿Podría ella cambiar su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**EL ASIENTO DE ADELANTE**

 **Bienvenidos a una nueva historia. No diré mucho antes de empezar, solo que disfruten la lectura. Es por y para ustedes (Capítulos cortos)**

 **LECCIÓN 1: EL PUPITRE FRENTE A MÍ**

El sonido del despertador sonó cerca de mi oreja. Maldito artefacto del demonio verás las consecuencias de despertarme

Con odio manotee la mesita de noche tirando el reloj. Bah ya me comprarán otro

-Soul es hora de desayunar-

Mi estúpido hermano mayor me gritaba desde abajo -Soul

-Ya te oí Wes- Agh a veces tengo ganas de matarlo, siempre tan enfermizamente amable

-Apúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela

-Eres una molestia

Me baje de la cama, caminando hasta mi baño privado. Deje un camino de ropa que seguramente alguien recogería luego. Después de una ducha bajé para desayunar

-Buenos días Soul

-Buenas Wes

-¿Cómo has dormido?- Odiaba los interrogatorios matutinos de Wes

-En bóxer- Respondí tomando café y masticando pan tostado

-Deberías responder mejor

-Debería, pero no- Qué ni crea que le responderé algo -Me voy a la escuela

-Soul- Otra vez

-¿Qué?- le dije fastidiado

-Padre ha dicho que ya puedes usar tu motocicleta, tu permiso de conducir está en la sala

-Bien, nos vemos

-Que te vaya bien- lo escuché decir

Pase por el living de mi casa y ahí estaba mi licencia de conducir. Hace un mes me la confiscaron por tener una infracción de tránsito, mi padre pensó que era "peligroso andar en moto"

El resultado fue que me castigaron encerrando a mi bebé en el garaje. Proteste tanto que también terminé encerrado en mi cuarto

Salí por la puerta principal rumbo al Shibusen la escuela donde estudio, me dirigí al garaje con las llaves de mi bebé y ahí estaba tan radiante como siempre, desde que la compre a los 15 ha sido mi más grande tesoro. La monte y encendí, me gustaba el rugir del motor, saque gafas oscuras de mi mochila y salí de mi casa

Una vez en la carretera acelere a tope sintiendo la adrenalina, sonreí, este día empezaba de manera cool

Llegue al Shibusen pronto, aparque mi motocicleta en el estacionamiento para adentrarme al edificio

El lugar era curioso tenía grandes torres y parecía castillo con calaveras en la base además de una escaleras interminables por la parte frontal

Entré dirigiéndome a mi clase -Yo Soul- Black Star me saludaba, choque la palma con mi mejor amigo -Llegas temprano holgazán

-Si, el viejo por fin me ha regresado el permiso de conducir- comenté sacando mi carnet

-Genial, ya era hora. Debemos celebrar, te dejare tener la oportunidad de estar con tu gran dios Nyajajaja-

Así era ese idiota, tenía un complejo de dios enorme pero era un buen tipo, desde que teníamos 3 éramos amigos

-Ya sólo falta que salgas de tu casa para iniciar una vida de soltero- Me decía

-Cool

-Buenos días chicos empecemos con la clase- Marie-sensei llegó tan enérgica como siempre

Arroje mi mochila al asiento frente al mío, nunca lo ocupaban y a nadie le importaba si lo usaba

Desde que inició del curso ese pupitre estaba vacío, me dijeron que lo pusiera tras el mío si me estorbaba pero lo deje ahí, con el tiempo empecé a dejar mi mochila en el y subía mis pies en casi todas las clases

La clase empezó mientras garabateaba cosas en mi cuaderno. Lo chicos cool no hacen apuntes


	2. Chapter 2

**LECCIÓN 2:¿OCUPADO?**

El día siguió normal, clases aburridas y gritos irritantes de mi club de fans. No es por presumir pero soy bastante popular con las chicas, algunas se me han declarado pero nunca he tenido una novia formal, me parece aburrido e innecesario

-Hola, Soul-Kun- Me saludó Tsubaki la novia de Black

-Hola- le devolví el saludo, a veces me preguntaba cómo podía soportar a mi mejor amigo

-Parece que hoy estas de buen humor

-Si, mi viejo me ha devuelto el permiso de conducir, ya sabes

-Me parece genial

-Nyajajajaja SIMPLES MORTALES ADMIREN A SU DIOS EN LAS ALTURAS NYAJAJAJA

Vimos hacia arriba y encontramos a Black sobre una columna que sobresalía del Shibusen ¿Cómo mierda subió hasta ahí?

-ARRODILLENSE NYAJAJAJA

3... 2... 1...

-¿Qué estás haciendo Black Star? arruinas la simetría del lugar- Death the Kid llegó como histérico. Es el hijo del director además de mi segundo mejor amigo, lo conozco hace poco pero es un buen amigo

-Black Star baja de ahí- Pedía Tsubaki pero el mono azul parecía no escuchar, solamente me límite a reír

Después del numerito de Black regresamos a las clases aburridas hasta que por fin salimos de la escuela

-Nos vemos Soul-Kun

-Nos vemos chicos

Monte a mi bebé y salí de el edificio, acelere disfrutando la velocidad pero recordé algo  
"Ya sólo te falta salir de tu casa para iniciar una vida de soltero"

Me gustaba la idea, Black compartía un departamento con Tsubaki y muchos de mis compañeros vivían solos incluso me sentía poco cool viviendo en casa de mis padres

Me detuve en una agencia de bienes raíces, con suerte encontraba algo, entre esperando que la secretaria terminará de atender a alguien

Una chica delgada de coletas asentía delante de la mujer que atendía, nunca la había visto antes aunque no me importaba. Cuando acabó de decirle no sé que, me acerqué

-Buenas- Saludé

-Hola

-Busco un departamento ¿Puede mostrarme lo que tiene?

Asintió y me paso varios folletos con fotos, algunos era Buenos otros regulares y unos definitivamente no eran habitables

-Si estás interesado en alguno podemos llevarte para que lo veas

-Gracias, me pasare luego- Salí y me dirigí a casa. Moría de hambre

Al llegar Wes estaba en la sala haciendo algo que no veo y tampoco me importa, me pasé de largo con la esperanza de que no me viera

-¿Qué tal la escuela?- El plan falló

-Normal- Pensaba irme pero quizá él podría ayudarme con lo que tengo en mente -Wes

-Dime

-Quiero pedirte un favor

Los ojos parecieron brillarle  
-Soul creí que jamás me pedirías algo de nuevo- Creo que esta a punto de llorar -Desde que tenias trece empezaste a evitarme

-Ah si lo siento por eso, bueno ¿Crees que podrías convencer a padre y madre de que me dejen vivir solo?

-¿Vivir sólo?

-Si quería algo más cerca de la escuela y también más sencillo

-Bueno creo que podría- Genial -Aunque

Era demasiado bueno

-Supongo que padre y madre tendrán que elegir donde

NO, no, no, no. Definitivamente no

-¿Crees que puedas decirles que me dejen escoger?- Empezaba a entrar en pánico, no quiero ni imaginar que clase de lugar escogería mis padres

-Claro lo intentaré

-Gracias- Pocas veces le decía eso así que lo tomo desprevenido

-Todo por mi hermanito

-Bueno debo hacer deberes, adios- Huí antes de que la vena dramática de hermano mayor le saltará y comenzará a abrazarme  
Esperaba que todo saliera bien y pudiera irme a vivir solo

La mañana llegó y con eso un nuevo día de clases. Que aburrido, estaba despierto antes de que sonará el despertador así que no lo rompí esta vez

-Soul a desayunar- Esa es la voz de mi madre ¿Que hace en casa? Me duché y cambié para la escuela

-Buenos días cariño- me sonreía mamá

-Hola

-Soul- Esa severa voz sólo podría pertenecerle a...

-Padre

-Escuche algo de Wes- Les dijo, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto -Dice que ya estas en edad de poder vivir solo

-Bueno...

-Tu le metiste la idea

-Más o menos- Ese hombre daba miedo

-¿Tienes donde quedarte ya?

-Aún no pero lo conseguiré

-Bien, tienes una semana para conseguir un lugar decente donde vivir, de lo contrario seguirás en esta casa hasta que te gradues de la universidad

Así era él, directo y sin rodeos

-De acuerdo- Le dije, si lograba conseguir un departamento que ellos catalogaran como decente me dejarían en paz -Voy a la escuela, que tengan un buen día

Las caras de estupefacción que pusieron no tenían precio, quería reírme de ellos pero me contuve

Llegue al Shibusen barriendome, a la primera hora me tocaba con Stein un loco profesor que quiere disecarlo todo. No quería formar parte de sus experimentos

Cómo siempre salude a Black, Tsubaki y Kid iban en el otro salón ya los vería en el descanso

-Soul, mira- Mi mejor amigo señalaba el asiento que estaba frente al mio

¿Una mochila? Le reste importancia dejando la mía sobre esta

-Está ocupado- Una melodiosa voz sonó tras de mi, giré y me encontré con una sorpresa. Era la misma rubia de bienes raíces

-Lo siento- Dije por inercia, Black se río de mi, tome mi mochila y la arroje a mi lugar

-Buenos días alumnos- Mi loco profesor de biología giraba el tornillo de su cabeza de manera terrorífica

-Hoy se nos une alguien, por favor presentate

La chica de hace rato se levantó

-Soy Maka Albarn, espero que nos llevemos bien- Hizo una reverencia y regreso a su lugar


	3. Lección 3: ¡Pervertido acosador!

La aburrida disección de Stein comenzó, me valía un cacahuate lo que hiciera

Sin querer me estaba durmiendo y por costumbre lleve mis pies a la silla de enfrente

-Ay

El grito me hizo despertar de golpe

-¡PERVERTIDO!

Me gritó la nueva mientras se cubría el trasero

-¿Qué?- La miré extrañado -¿Por qué?

-Me tocaste el trasero degenerado-

Todos miraron en nuestra dirección

Su rostro sonrosado era de fotografía empecé a reírme

-Ni loco tocaría a alguien tan plana como tú- Le espete. Ahora que lo pienso si es muy plana

-¿Cómo te atreves?- De repente sentí un golpe seco en la cabeza, la nueva me golpeó con su libro

-Auch loca- me levante de mi banca para encararla -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-EVANS, ALBARN A LA OFICINA DE SHINIGAMI- Stein nos grito

-Pero es injusto Stein-sensei yo no-

-Por favor señorita Albarn no haga mas difícil mi trabajo

Yo solo me calle, no quería ser disecado tan joven

-Evans enséñale el camino

-Pero- me calle de nuevo, sabía lo que me convenía

Caminamos por el pasillo, Albarn apretaba los dientes y caminaba con los brazos cruzados. Que tipa más rara

-Oi- le hable, no podía dejar que se llevará una mala impresión de mi

-¿Qué quieres?- replicó molesta

-Disculparme

-¿Eh?

-Bueno quizá sí te haya tocado

Me miró con cara de indignación al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba

-Pero no fue intencional lo juro- alce mis palmas frente a mi en son de paz, sus golpes dolían además me veía dudosa -Ese asiento siempre ha estado vacío, me acostumbre a dejar mi mochila ahí y subir los pies durante las clases

-Disculpa por golpearte con el libro- Dijo apenada, me empecé a reír -¿Qué?

-Nada pecho plano- me daban ganas de molestarla -No te emociones, que hable contigo no significa que tengas una oportunidad- Seguramente en cuanto me descuidara se lanzará sobre mi intentando besarme

-Tsk pervertido egolatra- susurro por lo bajo, que chica tan antipática así nunca tendrá novio además de que es plana

Llegamos a la oficina del director shinigami, es un poco infantil

-Hola, qué onda, buen trabajo- nos saludo con sus enormes guantes blancos

-Buenos días director- la nueva saludo con respeto

-Hola- se le quedo viendo unos momentos -Maka-chan has regresado- le dijo feliz

Me quede sorprendido ¿Cómo?

-Hola Shinigami-sama- saludo la rubia sonriendo ¿Se conocen?

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el director con voz infantil

-He regresado al Shibusen y bueno tuve un problema con un compañero así que nos han enviado con usted

Shinigami-sama me miraba detenidamente, tanto que empecé a incomodarme -¿Qué?- le dije fastidiado

-Oh ya veo eres Soul-kun de la clase Spartoi

Así es pertenezco a una clase especial donde solo están los inteligentes o los adinerados del colegio y bueno ya sabrán porque estoy ahí

-¿Que clase de problema hubo?

-Verá Shinigami-sama, mi compañero me toco el trasero y armo un escándalo- será mentirosa

La miré consternado -Por supuesto que no Shinigami-sama ella armo un escándalo además no fue a propósito- me defendí

-Hmm

Discutíamos ignorando a nuestro director

-Shinigami-sama, por favor cambie a este chico de salón- pidió la rubia

-¿Qué?- con un cambio de lugar es suficiente a mi parecer

-No puedo Maka-chan, pero llevense bien- Y básicamente nos hecho de su oficina

El resto de el día fue fastidioso, la nueva no dejaba de participar en clase y eso me estaba irritando, era mucha atención indirecta hacia mi

-Nos vemos chicos- subí a mi moto y fui a la agencia de bienes raíces y ahí estaba la rubia de mi salón

-¿Eres stalker o que?- me pregunto

-¿Qué?

-Deja de seguirme Evans eres un acosador

-No te estoy siguiendo Albarn solamente estoy de paso

-Qué conciencia verdad

-No te creas tan importante pecho plano

Un golpe seco como el de la mañana aterrizó en mi cabeza

-Pervertido acosador, deja de mirar mis pechos- salió de ahí echa una furia

Loca, pense

Luego me acerqué con la secretaria

No encontré nada decente para vivir, carajo tengo que conseguir algo en una semana, no quiero pasar mi vida universitaria como mi hermano mayor

Tenía hambre, fui a un restaurante para comer algo y ahí también estaba la insufrible nueva

-Ya te dije que me dejes de seguir

-No te estoy siguiendo, solo tengo hambre

-A otro perro con ese hueso

-Piensa lo que quieras loca

-Agh que chico tan idiota

Salió de ahí con dos órdenes para llevar ¿Para quien será la otra? ¿Para su novio?

No no, no me importa su vida, dudo mucho que tenga novio y bueno no me importa a fin de cuentas ¿OK?

Al regresar a casa un camión de mudanza estaba en la de alado

Qué raro, disminuí la velocidad para ver quienes eran

-¿Otra vez tú? Creí haber sido muy clara, NO ME SIGAS

-Por última vez no te estoy siguiendo, vivo aquí

-Muchas coincidencias por hoy ¿no crees?

-Escucha pecho plano no me interesas, así que no te hagas ilusiones

-¿A quien le dijiste pecho plano idiota?- saco un libro de no se donde ya lista para pegarme -Ni creas que me tragare el cuento de que vives por aquí acosador

-Vivo en esa casa loca- esquive el golpe -No eres tan bonita para he te siga

Arranque la moto para entrar por el garaje al llegar a la sala me encontré con Wes

-¿Qué tal tu día Soul?

-Ha sido un asco


	4. Lección 4: Albarn & Death

Los últimos tres días habían sido un completo desastre, Albarn no dejaba de meterme en problemas. Y como castigo por no llevarnos bien me obligaron a guiarla por la escuela

-Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda Evans puedes irte a donde se te plazca no diré nada

Siempre decía lo mismo, y parecía que en realidad no me necesitaba, conocía el lugar bastante bien aunque siempre iba a la biblioteca

-Es mi obligación, no quiero un castigo aún peor- La verdad era la primera vez que la "guiaba" los otros días le hacía caso pero hoy Sid-sensei me advirtió que debería hacer mi trabajo

Mi móvil sonó en mi bolsillo

-¿Qué?- grite prácticamente

-¿De mal humor?

-No te importa Kid ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que vengas a mi salón y traigas a la alumna nueva

Vi mi oportunidad

-Allá la tendrás amigo- colgué y alcance a la plana Albarn

-Oi

-Pensé que por fin me dejarías en paz

-Y es lo que haré, el hijo del director te busca, así que mueve tu trasero y vamos con él

-Estúpido pervertido deja de ver mi trasero

-Es una expresión- la tome de los hombros empujandola -Camina me urge deshacerme de ti, los rumores corren demasiado rápido

Si me veían con ella podrían inventar que me gustaba y eso mancharia mi imagen de chico cool que soy

-¿Qué chismes? A demás ¿con quien dijiste que íbamos?- Pregunto deteniéndose

-Vamos con Death the Kid el hijo del director, apúrate

Los ojos se le llenaron de emoción -¿Kid-kun? ¿Ya volvió de Suiza? Anda Evans llévame con él- me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastró

-Espera tonta por ahí no es

-Apúrate tú

Llegamos al salón de Kid y par mi sorpresa a él también le brillaron los ojos

-Maka- Exclamó -Cuanto tiempo

Black, Tsubaki y yo nos miramos confundidos

-Kid-kun

Se abrazaron y por una extraña razón me sentí incómodo

-Has crecido Makita- ¿Makita? ¿De donde se conocen? -Pensé que no volverías al Shibusen

¿Volver?

-Kid-kun acabo de regresar, mi papá y yo apenas nos mudamos

-Así que Spirit-san también regresa

-Si

Después de eso me perdí

-Chicos les quiero presentar a mi amiga de la infancia Maka Albarn- Nos dijo Kid

-Hola- Tsubaki tan amable como siempre

-Bienvenida a mis dominios mortal Nyajajaja- Black Star seguía como siempre

-Bueno ya nos conocemos- le dije yo

-Bien Maka ya sabes como nos movemos por aquí- Kid le sonrió y Tsubaki comenzó a hablar con ella

Habían pasado dos días más y Albarn ahora se juntaba con mis amigos, dejamos de molestarnos por que yo debía ocuparme de otro asunto

-Viejo eres un fracaso, a este paso vivirás con tus padres hasta los 40

-Cállate Black Star no necesito que me lo recuerdes

-Pero ¿Que tan difícil puede ser conseguir un departamento?

-Ya sabes como son mis padres Black, necesito encontrar un lugar decente- dije lo ultimo entre comillas, en realidad no me importaba mucho donde me quedará aunque tampoco me iría a un basurero

-Bueno Tsubaki me dijo algo de que una amiga suya necesitaba un compañero de piso para pagar la renta de su departamento si quieres puedo pedirle que te la presente

Analice la situación, si mis padres no se enteraban de que viviría con una chica todo saldría bien

-Vivir con una chica, cool

Salí de la casa de Black y me dirigí a la mansión de mis padres

En el camino vi a un tipo que lloraba a mares ¿Qué le pasa?

Me acerqué y el tipo parecía un niño haciendo berrinche

-Maghaaaaa mi maghitaaa- Gritaba mientras moqueaba, me aleje de el antes de que se me pegará algo

-Ya volví

-Soul querido la comida esta lista- mi madre tenía un delantal con un volteador en la mano

-Comi en la casa de un amigo, no tengo apetito- Subí a mi habitación para empezar a hacer mis maletas, le coquetería un poco a la amiga de Tsubaki y asunto arreglado

-Hola chicos- mis amigos y yo quedamos de vernos en la cancha local de basquet así que apenas llegaba

-Yo Soul, le comente a Tsubaki sobre la chica y dijo que la traería hoy

-Perfecto Black por fin me iré de esa endemoniada casa

Kid llegó con el balón y empezamos a hacer canastas

-Hola chicos- Tsubaki por fin había llegado -Soul-Kun traje a alguien que puede ayudarte con tu departamento

Sonreí y me di la vuelta, pero en cuanto vi de quien se trataba mi sonrisa se borro

-¿ALBARN?


	5. Lección 5: Por favor Maka Albarn

Mi barbilla rosaba el suelo básicamente, de todas las chicas tenía que ser ella —Evans— Me miró indiferente como si no fuera una persona digna de su simpatía

—No voy a compartir piso con ella es una locura— Bien, si yo no le caía bien y no le importaba no tendría que fingir ser una persona con amabilidad hipócrita

—Adiós— Se giró empezando a caminar

—Espera Maka, aunque no lo parezca Soul es una buena persona— Eso me pareció ofensivo ¿Aunque no lo pareciera? No lucía tan mal ¿O si?

—Ya lo creo— Dijo en tono sarcástico -Nos vemos el lunes Tsubaki— Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás

—Albarn espera— Le hablé, ella se giró y me miró expectante, los demás también me veían sorprendidos —¿Quieres...?— alcé el balón para que entendiera mi mensaje

Ella sonrió tierna, me sonrojé levemente. Mierda sonrojarse no es cool

—No sé jugar— Se encogió de hombros, inevitablemente me reí de ella

—Jajajajajajaja No es posible— me reía y Black me hacía coreo con las risas

Albarn miro a Tsubaki como diciendo "Te lo dije" y volvió a caminar

—Maka por favor espera— Tsu corrió hasta alcanzarla —Vamos

Maka inténtalo— Le sonrió

—Tengo que ver a papá

—Anda Maka— Kid hablaba con su leve sonrisa —Sólo un rato, yo te ayudo si te quedas en mi equipo además tu simetría sería perfecta

Le dijo elevando su pulgar en signo de aprovación

—Vale— Sonrió —Pero no me hechos la culpa si perdemos— Le dijo para regresar a la cancha

—Bien yo me quedare en la banca esta vez— Tsubaki se sentó mientras Black y yo nos miramos

—Hagamos esto— le lancé el balón a Albarn —Si mi equipo gana, me dejarás fingir que vivo contigo el siguiente lunes

—¿Y si yo ganó?— Preguntó

—No te volveré a molestar nunca— aunque en realidad no la había molestado, sabía que cedería

—Hecho

Nos empezamos a mover mientras el balón volaba de un lado para otro. Luego de dos minutos anoté una canasta

Seguimos corriendo y la nueva me quitó el balón arrojándoselo a Kid, él aprovechó para anotar una canasta y empatarnos

—Bien Maka así se hace— chocaron los nudillos

—Sigamos— gritó Black. Luego de dos sets seguíamos empate, 5-5

Kid había anotado todas las canastas, pero en la última jugada Albarn cometió una falta así que cobraría el tiro y ganaría

—Ahora— dio la señal Tsu, arroje el balón pero no enceste

—Demonios— Black estaba tan ocupado riendo como idiota que le robaron el balón y para mi desgracia Kid anoto la ultima canasta

—¡SI!— Celebraron los del equipo contrario

—Nos vemos chicos, se me ha hecho tarde— Salió corriendo de ahí mientras Tsubaki se acercaba

—¿A dónde va?— Black era un metiche pero a todo esto ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Irá con su papá a recoger sus últimas cosas para mudarse— Nos contó Tsubaki, al parecer ya eran buenas amigas

 _"Muchas coincidencias por un día ¿no?-_

Recordé que supuestamente se mudó recién a mi vecindario, justo a la casa que estaba a lado de la mía

—Nos vemos luego chicos

Salí corriendo a casa, no me llevoó mucho tiempo llegar con mi bebé y ahí estaba Albarn saliendo con una mochila y una maleta

—¡Hey!— llamé su atención —Pecho plano

—¿Qué quieres idiota?— me miró con odio, tenia que probar terreno y mi tiempo era limitado

—Hablar contigo ¿Crees que se pueda?

-No tengo tiempo— me evadió empezando a caminar

—Por favor Maka— Le hablé por su nombre deteniendola por completo

Me miró fastidiada pero luego sonrió —De acuerdo pero te costará

¿Qué?

—Y cuanto me costará— no es que me faltara el dinero pero no sabia que extorsionara a la gente

—Un helado— Sonrió más y yo me fui de espalda

—De acuerdo— Accedi, ya decia yo que era demasiado bueno que no me acosara o pidiera una cita, solo necesitaba que me prestará su departamento el lunes y me olvidaría de ella

—Súbete— le dije, parecía dudarlo —Vamos súbete

—Nunca he montado una motocicleta

Abrí los ojos —Bueno será la primera vez y te gustará— la tomé de la muñeca y tambien su maleta

Se subió pero no parecía sostenerse de nada ¿A caso es tonta?

—Así te caerás— deje la maleta en el suelo y la obligue a abrazarme por la cintura —Ahora si— encendí la moto y empezamos a andar, en una mano llevaba su maleta y con la otra manejaba

—Nos vamos a matar Evans disminuye la velocidad— me dijo, no le hice caso, en cambio acelere sentí como su cuerpo se tensada y afianzaba su agarre en mi cintura

Llegamos a la mejor heladería de Death City

—Creí que moriría— Dijo bajándose

Sólo reí por lo bajo, era muy graciosa. Entramos y enseguida nos atendieron, fuimos hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó sin ser grosera

—Pedirte un favor— le solté algo cohibido. Agh me costaba hablarle, esto no es cool

—Te escucho

—Quiero que me prestes tu departamento el próximo lunes

—¿Para?

—Bueno, le dije a mis padres que quería vivir solo, en un lugar cerca de la escuela y más sencillo

—Hmmm— pensaba comiendo una cereza —Me niego

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué gano yo? No sé porque solo siento que es un capricho vivir solo, no veo que hayan razones válidas

La mire sorprendido No era un capricho, había razones, y muy válidas pero no estaba listo para contarle mi vida privada

—¿Y tu que sabes?— Le dije molesto

—Exacto, y yo que se, tampoco me interesa averiguarlo. Nos vemos Evans— sacó dinero de su mochila y lo dejó en la bandeja del helado ya terminado

Era el pago por los dos, eso me tomo por sorpresa, salí de la heladería siguiéndola —Espera Albarn— logré que se detuviera

—No quiero vivir con mis padres, no lo entenderías pero es duro ser el menos talentoso de la familia— Dije en un susurro, mierda, odiaba hablar de eso

Ella regreso —Por lo menos tu madre esta contigo ¿no?— Sonrió con melancolía y suspiro —Pero me sigo negando— camino de nuevo

—Por favor Maka Albarn— pedí como última esperanza

—De acuerdo

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con la sonrisa más bonita y sincera que había visto


	6. Lección 6: Compañeros de piso

**Lección 6: Compañeros de piso**

El domingo fui a la casa de mis padres por mis cosas, si iba a fingir que vivía sólo tenía que ser todo el show así que una vez salí de casa un auto último modelo esperaba por mi

-¿Listo?- Albarn estaba dentro de ese coche

La miré atónito y señale desconcertado el auto -¿Qué?

-Es de papá, lo devolveré luego subete

-Pero

-La vez pasada me llevaste a casa así que te devuelvo el favor

No me quedo de otra, abrió la cajuela y eche dentro las maletas, subí al asiento del copiloto y ella arrancó

No me despedí de nadie Wes y mis padres salieron a tomar el té con no se quien

Agradecía que no estuvieran para cuando me fuera, ya mañana les mostraría donde "vivo"

-Albarn

-Maka

-¿Disculpa?

-Maka esta bien, no seas tan formal me incomoda- me dijo sin despegar los ojos de la calle, ¿Cómo era posible que a sus 17 años manejará mejor que yo?

Bueno estamos hablando de un auto, si hablamos de motocicletas no me ganaría jamás

-Bueno, Maka ¿Por qué de repente me ayudas?

-No es una ayuda Soul- en cuanto dijo mi nombre sentí un escalofrío -Es un trato, yo te salvo de tus padres y tu pagas la mitad de la renta del departamento

-Pero solo fingire que vivo aquí, no le veo la necesidad de pagar

-Bueno, yo te ofrezco la mitad de mi departamento en lo que encuentras algo mejor, últimamente he tenido problemas con mi paga y necesito un compañero de piso por el primer mes de renta ya después puedes buscar algo con calma

Llegamos pronto a el edificio donde ella se quedaba, bajé mis maletas y subimos

-¿No hay ascensor?- pregunté para hacer tema de conversación

-No- respondió

Me sentía incómodo, parecía que le valía un comino mi presencia

-Llegamos- Abrió la puerta del departamento

El lugar era espacioso y pintoresco, era un buen lugar en realidad. Tenía cocina, dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño y sala

-Tu habitación será la de la izquierda, siéntete como en casa

Me quede parado como idiota a la mitad de la sala viéndola ir y venir con cajas que supongo son sus pertenencias, no la había visto tan de cerca en realidad ni siquiera me había detenido a hacerlo

Era un poco más baja que yo, al parecer siempre llevaba sus coletas y tiene unas piernas espectaculares

Salí de mi ensoñación

¿En que estoy pensando? Ella es una plana, nerd e insufrible nueva sólo viviré aquí por un mes así que más vale marcar territorio y guardar distancia

Camine por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, abrí la puerta y creo que me he equivocado

Un montón de cajas abiertas libros y ropa estaban en ese cuarto, cerré antes de que me metiera en problemas

Abrí la otra puerta, solo había una cama y una mesita de noche me tire en la cama, mi estomago gruño con hambre

Quizá Albarn tuviera algo de comer

Me levanté y camine hasta la cocina

-Albarn- hable pero nadie respondió -Albarn- nada -¿Maka? Tampoco -¿A donde fue?

-Por aquí por favor- se escuchó una voz desde afuera, unos cuantos cargadores llevaban muebles dentro del departamento

-Señorita Albarn ¿Donde dejamos esto?- preguntaba un tipo como de 24 años

-Ah eso en la habitación de la derecha y el sofá en la sala, el televisor se queda también aquí y el comedor en la cocina las cajas su quedan en aquí

Los trabajadores acomodaron todo y salieron

-Nos vemos señorita Albarn

-Gracias chicos

Parecía conocerlos

-Bien, si mañana van a venir tus padres entonces debemos limpiar- agarró una caja que parecía pesada -Así que empecemos a acomodar todo

Caminaba por el pasillo con dificultad

-Espera te ayudo- corrí hasta alcanzarla y tomar la caja

-no hace falta

-Es para devolver el favor- le sonreí de forma torcida

-Gracias

Regreso al living para acomodar libros. Eran muchos a mi parecer

-Eres un ratón de biblioteca ¿Para que tantos libros?- frunció el ceño

-No te importa Evans

Su tono fue demasiado brusco, no dije nada malo -Tienes razón no me interesa- deje la caja en el suelo y me encerré en mi cuarto de un portazo

Habrase visto tipa más loca y antipática

Desde la sala podían oírse sonidos de cajas y cosas moverse hasta que sonó un teléfono

Me levanté de la cama, buscando mi celular, quizá lo abandone en la sala

-Hola, qué bueno que me llamas

Albarn hablaba con alguien

-Voy por ti en dos horas, de acuerdo cuídate

Se escuchaba muy feliz para ser una simple llamada, una amiga tal vez, su padre o su novio

¿Novio?

Bah no te importa Soul, se siguieron escuchando sonidos hasta que se detuvieron y el cerrar de la puerta principal fue lo único que logre percibir antes de caer dormido

Me levanté en un sobresalto de la cama, y me asegure de no estar cayendo, restregue mis ojos y me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo, estire los brazos y salí de mi cuarto

Silencio

-¿Albarn?- toque su puerta y nadie respondió, por curiosidad abrí y no había nadie

Fui hasta la sala, todo estaba limpio y en orden pero tampoco ¿Salió? Bueno es su casa, a ver si tiene algo de comer

En la cocina no había nada mas que vegetales e ingredientes, rayos no he cocinado jamás en mi vida

Supongo que iré a comprar algo

Me puse una chaqueta y tome las llaves de mi moto, un segundo, mi bebé se quedo en la casa de mis padres Agh no quiero caminar pero si no como algo moriré de hambre

Salí del departamento y baje, malditas escaleras, creo que hay un local de hamburguesas a una cuadra, no está lejos

Llegaba después de una buena cena, le llevo una hamburguesa a la voluble Maka Albarn, creo que eso esta bien para compensar que no hice nada en la tarde

Un auto aparco en el edificio donde "vivo" ¿Quién?

-Nos vemos en la escuela Maka-

¿Maka?

-Adiós Kid-kun, gracias por traerme

¿Kid?

El auto arrancó y me acerqué a mi nueva compañera de piso

-Hola

-Soul- se giro

-Pensé que te habían raptado- bromee, parece que se le pasó el enojo

-Me se cuidar- miro mi mano

-¿De compras?

Le extendí la bolsita de papel -Es para ti, perdona por no ayudarte a acomodar en la tarde

Agarro la bolsa -Supongo que no es nada, la mayoría de las cosas son mías, no era tu obligación- sonrió -Black Star me dijo que tu moto esta en el estacionamiento del edificio o algo así- me dio unas llaves - ¿Tienes hambre?

Miraba las llaves en mi mano, Black Star traidor, pudo mandarme un mensaje por lo menos

-¿Soul?

-¿El qué?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Ah no ya cene gracias

-Bueno

Empezó a caminar dentro, yo le seguí escuchándola tararear una canción, llegamos a nuestro departamento y abrió la puerta

-Mañana desapareceré por todo el día mientras tu le muestras a tus padres donde vives- Dejó las bolsas que traía en el comedor

-Así que cuando pueda volver- anoto un numero en mi antebrazo -Envíame un mensaje ¿Vale?

Solo asentí como idiota, esto no es cool, vi los números de mi antebrazo ¿Era su numero telefónico?

-Waaa hamburguesa y malteada- sus ojos brillaban como los de una niña pequeña -Gracias- empezó a comer

Reí levemente -No es nada, nos vemos mañana- me dirigí a mi cuarto, me tire sobre la cama y volver a ver mi antebrazo, saque mi móvil del pantalón y registre su numero

Mañana será un día pesado


	7. Lección 7: El regreso de los Albarn

**Lección 7: El regreso de los Albarn**

Mi despertador sonó en la mesita de noche, lo apague tirandolo al suelo ya después aparecerá otro

Bostece y abrí los ojos, ¿Donde...

Ah ahora lo recuerdo, ya no vivo con mis padres, un olor agradable llegó a mi nariz

Me levanté de la cama caminando sólo en pantalones de pijama y llegue hasta la cocina

-Buenas

-Buenos dias- Maka llevaba un delantal mientras cocinaba

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucha- me senté en la silla del comedor, me sentía raro, sirvió el desayuno y comimos en silencio, termino antes que yo

-Nos vemos- se levantó y fue a su cuarto

Me quede viendo mi desayuno, estaba muy rico, ni siquiera las comidas de nuestro chef tenían ese sabor a ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Hogar? Termine y fui a lavarme los dientes la oí salir de su cuarto y me asome por la puerta

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si, tengo que llegar temprano hoy, por cierto hay un juego de llaves para ti, son del departamento y la puerta de emergencias, nos vemos- salió y me dirigí a la sala, ¿Se molestaría si uso su radio? Puse un disco de jazz y regrese a mi habitación me cambie y lave la cara de nuevo. Hoy vendrían a ver mi nueva casa así que tenia que relajarme como el chico cool que soy

Tome mi mochila, eche las llaves dentro, salí directo al estacionamiento y ahí estaba mi bebé, monte la motocicleta y acelere

Al llegar me lleve una sorpresa, el tipo llorón que vi la vez pasada sostenía una pierna de Maka y gritaba desesperado

-MAKITA NO DEJES A PAPÁ SOLO- Maka parecía desesperada tratando de quitárselo de encima, vi como alzaba su libro y lo golpeaba con este

-Ni siquiera te considero mi padre, déjame en paz- le dijo enojada

-Makaaaa- lloraba ¿Ese era su padre? Ahora entiendo por que quiere vivir sola

-¿Qué ocurre?

Black Star me saludaba

-Una escénita por el papá de la nueva

Caminamos acercándonos a ellos

-Maka- le hable para que me dijera que cojones pasaba, se volteo a mi

-Vamos dentro- empezó a caminar y nosotros la seguimos

-¿Quien es ese loco?- Black Star me ahorro el trabajo

-Supuestamente mi padre

Llegamos al salón y tomamos nuestros asientos Stein-hakase no llegaba aún así que me puse a platicar con Black

-¿Qué tal fueron las cosas?- decía mi mejor amigo

-Bien supongo, en la tarde irán mis padres a ver si vivo en un lugar decente

-Seguramente te tiraran un discurso de modales Nyajajaja

-Seguro que si

-Buenos días- Stein llegó como siempre y comenzó a dar la clase, cinco minutos después tocaron la puerta

-Stein, necesito un poco de tu tiempo- Marie-sensei llegaba

-Adelante Marie

Entró seguida del padre de Maka y en cuanto la vio corrió a su asiento -Makita- intento abrazarla pero ella se levantó y se puso tras de mi

-¿Senpai?- Stein-hakase lo veía raro -Spirit-senpai

El padre de Maka se giro como robot -STEIN- Grito como nena

-¿Así que esta es Maka? ha crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi- Dijo despeinado su pelo, ella solo se sonrojo incómoda mientras la clase en general los veía extrañados

-¿Has vuelto para trabajar en el Shibusen?

¿Volver a trabajar?

-No te importa Stein, solo alejate de mi hija- le grito tembloroso desde la espalda de Maka

-Spirit-san por favor no haga esto mas difícil- Marie-sensei parecía apenada

Después de unos cuantos gritos más y un golpe con el libro de Maka, por fin se calmaba todo

-Chicos el es Spirit Albarn, es el nuevo subdirector del Shibusen- Marie-sensei lo presentó

¿QUÉ? ¿SUBDIRECTOR DEL SHIBUSEN?

Todos abrimos la ojos y volteamos a ver a Maka, ella parecía incómoda y solo se limitó a ver su libro

-Maka Albarn- Ox Ford el mejor de la clase se levantó -Nos volvemos a ver

-¿Quien eres?- le pregunto

-No puedo creer que te olvidarás de mi Maka

Ella lo examinó tratando de recordarlo -Ox Ford, la calva te sienta bien- Río levemente mientras nosotros le hacíamos coro

-Muy graciosa Albarn ya veremos como te va este año

-Ya lo veremos Ox ya veremos

-Eso era todo chicos pueden continuar- Marie-sensei y el papá de Maka se iban, el ultimo se despedía de su hija viéndola como idiota -Adiós Makita papá te ama

A la hora del descanso todos, incluida Maka nos juntamos en la cafetería

-¿Eres la hija del subdirector Spirit?- Tsubaki parecía sorprendida

-No puedes llamar más atención que yo mortal- Black estaba un poco molesto

-No es mi intención Black Star- Maka dijo cansada

-Me parece haberte visto antes pero no recuerdo de donde- Tsubaki seguía viéndola de manera extraña -Oh ya lo recordé, hace dos años fuiste la mejor de la clase en la secundaria del Shibusen, tu papá era profesor pero se mudaron

-Si

-Así es, Maka era la mejor alumna del Shibusen- Kid nos empezó a platicar

-Yo nunca te vi- Le dije

-Bueno ella se fue al terminar la secundaria y tu llegaste de Londres al iniciar la preparatoria es obvio que no la conocieras Soul, cuando venía a esta escuela era la mejor alumna tuvo una perfecta boleta de cienes en todas las materias, aunque yo prefiero el ocho por que es simétrico

A todos nos escurría una gota de sudor

Un montón de chicos y chicas se acercaron a nosotros

-Disculpa, ¿Tu eres Maka Albarn?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Liz, Patty si es Maka- Grito una chica llamando la atención de dos rubias

-MAKA- La más bajita de las rubias se le echo encima

-Patty cuanto tiempo- al parecer la conocían, la más alta también se acercó -Hola Liz

-Se te ve bien Maka- La tal Liz también la abrazo

-Bueno tuve que regresar ya sabes

-Si escuche que ahora tu papá es el subdirector

-Ese idiota no es mi padre

Invitamos a las hermanas Thompson a quedarse mientras nos platicaban de su relación con Maka y Kid

-Bueno, desde que entramos a secundaria nos quedamos con Kid, nos dio alojó y bueno conocíamos a Maka por que es su mejor amiga

Me atragante con la comida Black y yo mirábamos al involucrado

-¿Nunca se los dije? Van en mi clase también

-Yo también lo sabia- Tsubaki sonreía -Son unas buenas chicas

Maka trajo muchas cosas que desconocía

-Maka-san- dirigimos nuestra vista a el montón de chicos dirigidos por Hero, un idiota compañero de Kid

-HERO- Sin darle tiempo a nada Maka empezó a correr ¿Qué mierdas pasa aqui?

-MAKA-SAN- El montón de idiotas empezó a corretearla

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté, necesito que alguien me explique

-Es su club de fans- Liz limaba sus sus unas despreocupada -Pasa desde que teníamos trece

Eso no lo esperaba ¿Un club de fans? Yo tenía uno

-Soul-senpai- mierda las invoque salí corriendo de ahí mientras mis amigos hacían guardia, me encerré en el salón del Spartoi a esta hora seguro no había nadie

Cerré la puerta justo cuando alguien me golpeaba la cabeza

-¿Qué te pasa loca?

-Lo siento creí que era un de esos idiotas

Me ayudó a levantarme y la vi tratando de encontrar algo en ella

-¿Qué?

-Nada, solo que no entiendo por que tienes un club de fans si eres como una niña, eres una pecho plano, nerd, histérica, que golpea a la gente con sus libros

-Ah ya- puso una cara horrible, esto no es bueno, lo último que recuerdo es el libro de Albarn sobre mi cabeza


	8. Lección 8: La venganza de Maka

**Lección 8: La venganza de Maka**

Llegue al departamento temprano, luego de que Maka me golpeara pase el resto del día en la enfermería

Sus golpes son infernales, son como los Shinigami-chop que el director nos da

Abrí y ahí estaba la loca Albarn leyendo muy cómodamente en el sofá

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte enojado -se supone que teníamos un trato- me ignoro por completo -Hey

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Aquí vivo idiota

-Teníamos un trato

-¿Trato? Yo no recuerdo ningún trato

-Dijiste que

-Escucha Evans, si hay algo que odio es a los hombres empezando por mi padre, si él está en esas condiciones ¿Qué te hace pensar que ganarás mi simpatía?

-Eso no tiene que ver

-Bueno entonces sabrás que si no me caes bien no te voy a ayudar y pensándolo bien ME CAES MAL

Empezó a caminar en dirección de su cuarto

-¿Qué pasa contigo? No te hice nada para merecer tu odio, aunque no me importa, quiero que salgas de aquí ahora

-Te recuerdo que es mi departamento

-Pague la mitad de la renta

-Bien- saco unos billetes de su bolsa -Aquí está tu dinero, ahora largate

Mire los billetes en mi mano, esto no podía estar pasando. Alguien tocó la puerta

-Creo que es para ti- me dijo burlona, la muy traidora se encerró en su cuarto

Seguramente madre estaría en desacuerdo si viviera con una chica. Tocaron más insistentes

Era el fin, volvería con mis padres y mi vida sería un infierno como antes

-Ya voy- Abrí y ahí estaban mis padres

-Soul

-Padre

-Hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no te despediste?

-Bueno tenía un poco de prisa madre

-Bien, es un buen lugar pero ¿De donde sacaste estos muebles?

Nunca pensé que esa pregunta me pondría tan nervioso

-Son míos-

MAKA

-Buenas tardes

Los tres volteamos a verla, se veía diferente, tenia una falda escocesa con medias negras y botas de hebillas, su pelo iba suelto y se cubría con una gabardina negra

-Buenas tardes ¿Tu quién eres?- padre me veía molesto pero la pregunta era para Maka

Definitivamente odiaba a esa chica

-Soy Maka Albarn, compañera de piso de Soul- dijo con una sonrisa. Descarada

-¿Compañera de piso? Es un gusto

Madre se veía ¿Emocionada?

-Qué linda eres

-Un gusto niña, somos los padres de Soul

-El gusto es mio señores Evans, por favor sientanse en su casa

-Gracias linda, Soul deberías aprender sus buenos modales, no nos invitaste a pasar siquiera- mamá me reprendió

¿aprender de ella? Ni loco, era una traidora

-¿Y como se supone que se volvieron compañeros de piso?

-Verá señor Evans, acabo de regresar de Alemania y cuando busqué departamento me entere de que un compañero de clase también necesitaba uno así que llegamos a un acuerdo

-¿Alemania?

-Si señor, estudie dos años de preparatoria allá, pero por asuntos personales tuve que regresar a Death City

-Interesante

El ambiente ya no era tenso como al principio

-Por favor quédense a comer con nosotros- Maka parecía más linda no es que lo fuera pero ya me entienden

-Sería un placer querida

Durante la comida no dije nada Maka hablaba con mis padres como si no estuviera ahí

-Oh mira lo tarde que es, disculpanos querida el tiempo se ha pasado volando y debemos regresar, pero la comida estuvo deliciosa

-Gracias por la invitación, Soul nos vemos después hijo- Por primera vez en mi vida padre me sonrió

-Nos vemos chicos, Maka espero que puedas asistir a nuestra subasta de caridad, linda y lleva a Soul, él nunca va- Mis padres se despidieron

Cuando nos quedamos solos Maka empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa

-No sabia que hubieras estado en Alemania- dije sentandome en el sofá, salio mejor de lo que esperaba y conseguí el permiso de quedarme

-Bueno no es que pueda decir mucho

-Gracias por ayudarme

-No te ayude Soul, esto lo vas a pagar

Sus cobros no eran tan caros -¿Un helado?

-No

La miré extrañado -¿Entonces?

-Serás mi cargador particular- sonrió como si nada

-¿Cómo?

-Eso, mañana me acompañaras a comprar libros, espero que seas fuerte Evans

Después de la escuela tal y como dijo me llevo a todas las librerías de Death City pensé que moriría por cargar tantos libros y enciclopedias

-Esos son suficientes- dijo depositando el ultimo libro sobre mis manos

-¿Podemos volver a casa?

-Seguro

Está chica va a matarme, primero me traicióna, luego me salva y al final me usa como su cargador

¿A caso soy una especie de juguete?

-Soul

-Mhh

-¿Qué se te antoja para cenar?


	9. Lección 9: Este soy yo

**Lección 9: Este soy yo**

Al día siguiente amanecí cansado, cargar tantos libros es terriblemente duro y más si son esas enciclopedias de 5000 hojas

Me levanté y camine hasta la cocina -¿Maka? ¿En donde estas?

Vi un plato y una nota

 _"Soul tuve que salir temprano, te dejé hecho el desayuno, disfrútalo nos vemos en clases_

 _Maka :)"_

Esa niña, después de todo me apresuré a juzgarle

Me pregunto si seguirá siendo así conmigo, aunque creo que es mejor mantener nuestra distancia

Desayuné, me duché y salí rumbo al Shibusen. Honestamente no quería tener ninguna clase pero tenia que tener por lo menos las asistencias

Al llegar vi a Maka muy concentrada en un libro, era uno de los que compramos ayer, me pase a mi asiento mientras Azusa-sensei entraba

Estaba tan aburrido que casi me dormía, pero al final termine viendo fijamente la espalda de Maka

Era delgada sin llegar a ser exagerado además tenía unos hombros muy finos y sus coletas la acompañaban siempre, su pelo se veía muy suave ¿Lo sería? Además tenía unos expresivos ojos verde olivo aunque no puedo verlos desde este ángulo

Me quede pensando en Maka Albarn, la nueva de la clase, la del asiento de enfrente, la hija del subdirector. Mi compañera de piso

Es testaruda, irracional y terca además cambia de planes muy drásticamente. Apenas llevo una semana de conocerla y ha volteado mi vida de cabeza

En un principio la creí antipática pero me he dado cuenta de que es amable, sin pedirlo me hace el desayuno, me ha dado la mitad de su departamento y ha conseguido que mis padres no molesten en un buen tiempo

Pero no se si pueda devolver los favores, me es difícil confiar en la gente, siempre preferí hacer las cosas sólo. Tengo amigos pero ni uno sabe nada de mi en realidad

¿Puedo confiar en ella? ¿Que pasaría?

Pensar no es cool y menos si estoy pensando el la come libros Albarn

Vuelvo a ver su espalda y una de sus coletas cae delicadamente de su hombro

¿Podré saber si es tan suave como parece?

El descanso llegó. Por fin

-Mañana los espero con el informe

¿Informe? ¿Cual informe?

Salimos rumbo a la cafetería, Maka apenas se fijaba en el camino de lo concentrada que estaba en su libro

-¿Tan interesante es?- lo cerró

-Si, mucho- sonrió, su sonrisa de perfectos dientes blanquecinos es muy diferente a la mía, mis dientes son agudos, aunque no me disgusta tenerlos asi, incluso me es cool

caminamos hasta la cafetería y nos encontramos con los demás, apenas noté la ausencia de Black Star

-Lo ha llamado el director- Tsubaki parecía apenada por su novio, creo que entiendo como se siente

Inesperadamente nuestro grupo de amigos creció en poco tiempo, ahora las hermanas Thompson vienen con Maka, me siento más rodeado pero no incómodo

Al finalizar el descanso

Marie-sensei nos dijo que teníamos el resto del día libre. Black seguía con Shinigami y las chicas se juntaron. Kid y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras viendo el panorama sin decir nada

Una sola cosa pasaba por mi mente

¿Qué te està pasando Soul?

Mire mis manos y había crecido un poco. Antes tenía especial cuidado en ellas

 _Eres bueno pero no tienes el talento de tu hermano_

Me fije a lado de mi y Kid ya no estaba, solo había una nota

 _"Soul dile a Liz y Patty que las vendré a traer luego, creo que el cuadro de mi sala no estaba simétrico en la mañana_

 _Nos vemos después_

 _Death the Kid"_

Ese lunático

No tengo nada que hacer y las clases terminaron. Por mi mente pasa una idea así que me levanto y voy dentro de la escuela

Siento mis pasos pesados, mi respiración volverse irregular. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo uno

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy frente la sala de música del Shibusen, al abrirla noto el polvo acumulado

Nadie usa esta sala. No hay profesor que imparta esta materia, sin embargo yo conozco de esto

Cierro la puerta tras de mi y enciendo las pocas luces, debido a las negras cortinas el sol no entra por las ventanas

Ahí frente a mi está un piano de cola negro, destapó las teclas y las acarició

 _Mira Wes_

El rechinar de la puerta me hace girar

-No sabia que te gustará el piano- Maka estaba parada en la puerta ya cerrada

No esperaba que me siguiera pero es una buena oportunidad para que le muestre como son las cosas en realidad

Me senté en el taburete y comencé a tocar el piano, mi interpretación era lúgubre y siniestra. Seguramente se asustaría

Voltee a verla ligeramente y solo me observaba atenta sin moverse ni hacer ruido

Después de terminar me giro y le digo -Así es como soy

Ella sigue viéndome hasta que por fin dice algo -Interesante

No esperaba aquello


	10. Lección 10: Maka

**Lección 10: Maka**

-Interesante

Abrí los ojos y después reí -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-No se nada de música pero fue intenso y emocionante, interesante en mi opinión

Reí con más ganas -Gracias supongo- mi plan falló totalmente, solo logre interesarla en lugar de asustarla. Genial ¿Me preguntara algo?

-Vamos a casa, no hay más clases y Tsubaki fue en busca de Black Star, Liz y Patty fueron a casa de Kid-kun asi que no creo que quieras quedarte aquí- me extendió la mano y la tome para levantarme

Saliendo del Shibusen empezó a caminar rumbo al departamento

-Hey Maka, vamos en moto- puso cara de horror

-Estas loco si crees que voy a subirme a esa cosa- hacia pucheros

-Anda, prometo no ir tan rápido- después de fastidiar un poco aceptó

Nos montamos y abrazo fuertemente mi cintura. Se sentía bien, pero no es cool. Concéntrate Soul

Para despejarme acelere a tope olvidandome de mi promesa, llegamos pronto y cuando se bajo ya tenia listo su libro para golpearme -No, por favor no mas Maka-chops

-¿Qué?

-Maka-chops, tus golpes se parecen a los de Shinigami-sama los Shinigami-chops

Empezó a reír muy fuerte contagiandome también

-Eso fue genial jajaja- se sostenía el estomago por las risas

-Ya sabes, soy un chico cool- de alguna forma me estoy divirtiendo

-Si claro- paro de reír

-Makaaa-chop

Su libro aterrizó en mi cabeza suavemente

-¿Qué te pasa?- me sobe, había dolido un poco

-Quería estrenar el nombre- sonrió como niña de cinco años

-¿Qué quieres de comer Soul?

-Hamburguesas- tenía planeado ir a comprar unas pero ella se adelantó

-Me llevará más tiempo hacerlas pero las tendré listas a tiempo- comenzamos a subir las escaleras en una carrera por ganarle al otro

-Gane- Maka abría la puerta

-Te deje ganar

-Si claro- entramos dejando nuestras mochilas en la sala

-Voy a hacer la comida, busca una película- se adentro a la cocina

Hasta parecíamos amigos, no era tan malo después de todo. Supongo que podemos serlo

El teléfono sonó -Yo contestó- le avise, aunque dudo que la llamada sea para mi, no le di a nadie el numero de el departamento. En realidad ni yo mismo lo se -Diga

-Bueno ¿Con quien hablo?

-Habla Soul Eeee- ¿debería decir mi nombre? -Eater ¿Con quien desea hablar?

-Disculpe buscaba a Maka Albarn pero creo que me he equivocado

-No no, en seguida la atiende

Fui hasta la cocina con el teléfono en la mano -Es para ti- tomó el aparato y cubrió la bocina

-Mueve eso por mi- se alejo mientras yo revolvía algo en una olla

-Hola, Hola mamá, que bueno que llamas, si ya me he instalado bueno si estoy bien, ¿La nueva dirección? Apunta-

Se fue a la sala, ya no pude oír más ¿Su madre? ¿Cómo sería?

Luego de dos minutos regresó

-Listo veamos, Soul pasame la sal- De un momento a otro me convertí en su ayudante de cocina -Están listas, vamos a comer

La verdad se veía delicioso incluso babeaba por comer

Fuimos a la sala y pusimos una película sin verla realmente

-¿Era tu madre?

-Ah si, le conté ayer lo de el departamento y me pidió la dirección para mandar mis últimas cosas

-¿Ultimas cosas?

-Si, algunas de mis cosas se quedaron en Alemania y como ella se moverá a Egipto no puede dejarlas allá

-¿Egipto? ¿No está aquí en Death City?

-Ah no, ella viaja constantemente

-Pensé que vivían juntos

-Bueno antes si pero hace unos dos años mis padres se divorciaron

Casi escupo mi comida -¿Perdón?

-Después de que saliera de la secundaria, un mes para ser exactos mis papás se divorciaron y mi mamá se quedo con mi custodia así que me llevó a Alemania pero papá nos siguió así que constantemente nos mudabamos de ciudad

De pronto la conversación se volvió muy profunda

-Supongo que amaba a tu mamá para seguirla

-Eso dijo pero no le creímos, es un mujeriego de lo peor- apretó el tenedor -Siempre iba de un lado a otro con mujeres desconocidas, mi mamá se harto de eso y se divorciaron, ni siquiera lo considero mi padre

Me sentí culpable por hacerla contarme algo tan doloroso, se lo difícil que es crecer sin el apoyo moral de tus padres y supongo que es mas duro si están separados

-Cuando nos encontró en Alemania por última vez, llegamos a un trato. Estaría bajo el cuidado de Spirit para tener una vida más o menos normal, con tantos viajes que hace mi madre no podía hacer amigos y los que tengo están aquí en Death City así que decidí regresar con Spirit y estudiar en el Shibusen, pero no viviría con él- su tono era triste

-Hey Maka

-Mhh

-Vamos por un helado

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción

-¿En serio?

-Yo invito así que vamos

-Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos- salió corriendo a su cuarto

Era muy diferente a lo que imaginaba, su historia era muy diferente a la mía

Sin embargo la contaba con fluidez, era obvio que dolía pero parece que de algún modo se desahoga. Pero ¿Qué tanto de ella puedo saber? En donde pone el límite

¿Yo estoy dispuesto a ser igual de sincero?


End file.
